What if DreamWorks Pictures/DreamWorks Animation was founded in 1934?
We all know in reality that DreamWorks founded in 1994 by Steven Spielberg, Jeffrey Katzenberg, David Geffen, but just imagine this: what if DreamWorks Pictures was founded in 1934, starting as an animation studio until later expanding into a whole film production studio? This may be what what it could have been. History Animation and movie producer Dream Elysian Works founded her animation studio based in New York, New York in 1934. TBD TBD TBD In 1960, DreamWorks moved to Hollywood TBD List of changes *DreamWorks would've been originally known as Dream Works Productions (1934-1954) and then DreamWorks Pictures (1955-present) and DreamWorks SKG (1994-present). **It would've be have its original founder named Dream Works (not a real person but just made-up) until his retirement in 1994 (with Trolls as her last film produced) and death in 2000. *DreamWorks would've have its own animated cartoon series called Dreamtoons, which would be the similar concept as Walt Disney cartoons, MGM cartoons and Warner Bros.' Looney Tunes/''Merrie Melodies''. *DreamWorks would've be one of the major American film studios, along with Walt Disney Pictures, Warner Bros., Paramount Pictures, 20th Century Fox, Columbia Pictures, Universal Studios and Lionsgate. **DreamWorks cartoons and films would be distributed by United Artists until 1955, where DreamWorks decided to distribute their projects, later joining forces with Universal Studios and Paramount Pictures to form Cinema International Corporation (currently United International Pictures) in the 1970s. *They would've start producing animated feature films in 1942. **Most of the films produced by DreamWorks Animation would remain in their actual release years, with a few exceptions. ***DreamWorks' original animated film Kung-Fu Panda would be produced in 1998 as a tradtional animated film and later get an 2008 CGI remake, which was followed by two sequels. ***Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and Private from the Madagacar films would be introduced as stars of a spy film-parody series in Dreamtoons. ***''Trolls'' would be produced in 1994 as a tradtional animated film instead of in 2016 as a CGI one, being one of the fewer 1990s musical animated films who came close in terms of matching the critical and financial success like the animated films of the Disney Renaissance. ***A trio of comic reflect characters named Lancy (a cat based on Azrael from The Smurfs), Rascal (a bulldog based on Muttley from Wacky Races) and Battly (a bat based on Bartok from Anastasia).appear in some DreamWorks animated films, as henchmen for the main antagonists. *They would've also started to make live-action shorts in 1949 and live action films in 1955. **''The Road to El Dorado'' would of been a 1955 live-action film (as DreamWorks' first live action film) and then be remade as an animated film in 2000. And the 1955 version would of not been a musical compare to the 2000 version. *TBD *In 1994, DreamWorks would've be acquired and took over by Steven Spielberg, Jeffrey Katzenberg, David Geffen (which would’ve be renamed into DreamWorks SKG) and then later NBCUniversal in 2016. *DreamWorks Animation would've be remained as part of the main DreamWorks studios instead of becoming into a separate company. *TBD Theatrical series Animation Main page: Dreamtoons * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Live action * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Films Animation *''Land After the Dinosaurs'' (1942) - an animated documentary which tells the life of the ancient mammals and birds *''Headin’ South'' (1943) *''For The Victory'' (1944) - a propaganda training stand-alone 33-minute short film created for the soldiers of WWII. *''Joey in the City'' (1945) *''The Princess of the Sea'' (1946) *''The Christmas Tales'' (1947) - a seasonal package film which tells Christmas stories. *''Rapunzel'' (1948) *''Here Comes Bozo the Clown'' (1950) *''Candyland'' (1954) - based on the popular board game of the same name. *''Alley Cats'' (1960) *''The Wonderful, Wonderful, Wonderful, Wonderful World of Mr. Wonderful'' (1968) *''Frosty the Snowman'' (1969; in co-production with Rankin-Bass) *''Swan Lake'' (1972) *TBD (1977) *TBD (1978) *''Discover America'' (1980) *''Lost Little Lamb'' (1981) *''Civil War'' (1986) - an adult animated war dark comedy film sets place in TBD *''The Flying Pig'' (1986) *''Wonderland'' (1988) *''The Legend of Smokey Bear'' (1990) *''Song of the Amazon'' (1991) *''Beany and Cecil'' (1992) *''The Holiday Tree'' (1993) *''Trolls'' '''(1994) * * * *Kung-Fu Panda (1998) *Antz' (1998) *The Prince of Egypt'' (1998) * * * * * * * * * * *''Chicken Run'' (2000) *''Shrek'' '''(2001) * * *The Cat in the Hat' (2003) *Puss in Boots'' '''(2004) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Live action * ''The Road to El Dorado'' (1955) *Crime on the Run' (1956) *Sparky and the Talking Piano'' (1956) - based on the children’s story Sparky's Magic Piano. * *''Dangerous Outlaw'' (1959) * * * * * * * * * *''The Dark Planet'' (1978) - an adventure science fiction thriller film TBD * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Hip, Cool, Fresh and Trendy'' (1988) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Voice cast TBD Trivia TBD Category:Theories Category:Alternate Reality Category:DreamWorks Category:DreamWorks Animation SKG Category:DreamWorks Animation